The Story of the Halliwell sisters
by princesskitty18
Summary: The Chamred sisters were seperated at birth. Now, 26 years later, will they reunite again? And if they do, can they be powerful enough to stop the danger that is threatened to take the lives of all supernatual beings everywhere?
1. Default Chapter

JJKagome = Hi again people. I thought that I would try a different approach instead of my usual. Try to like this one as well as my other ones. Thanks. This is Charmed, which I try to watch every night, so I really love it.  
  
Cole = Am I in here too?  
  
JJKagome = (sighed) Yes Cole. You are in here too. Anyways, lets start with the story.  
  
"..." = Characters talking  
(...) = Me talking to you  
*...* = Characters thinking  
  
EPILOUGE  
  
There were once three women that didn't know each other. It all started out when Phoebe and her grandmother bumped into Prue Halliwell at Suttle & Company. They had a shocking reunion seeing how they look alike. As they went looking for Piper Halliwell, they found her at the edge of town in an orphanage, being a teacher. They knew, from the moment they all saw each other, that they were sisters because of their blood, their looks, and their last names.  
  
(I mean come on, how many people have last names like Halliwell?)  
  
They had powers, unusual powers that helped them in some cases. This is their story.  
  
{FLASHBACK TO ABOUT 25 OR 26 YEARS AGO}  
  
When Prue was born, Paige Halliwell, their mother, abandoned her because of the risk that someone would find out that she was a Charmed One. Paige knew that as soon as one girl showed up, then the other two wouldn't be far behind. She made a promise to herself that she would abandon the first two but keep the last one. And she stayed true to her promise. She sent Prue to the north end of San Francisco and Piper, the second daughter and Charmed One to the south end of San Francisco, praying that they would never meet. But no matter what, they would keep their traditional last names and first names that started with the letter P.  
  
After Phoebe was born, Paige knew that she didn't have enough strength left to stay alive to see Phoebe grow up and to visit Prue and Piper before she passed on. But she knew that she would be watching them for years to come. So right before she passed away, she told her mother, Phoenix Halliwell, "Mother, no matter what happens to me, you have to make sure that Prue, Piper, and Phoebe never meet otherwise the Charmed Ones will be united and evil will come after them. And visit Prue and Piper for me. Help them out as much as you can. And make sure that Phoebe knows that mother loves her." And with those last words she died.  
  
Phoebe never knew that her mother said to her grandmother, all she knew was that she was missing someone in her life and it was her father. More along the lines of siblings, but she couldn't place it. She tried to ask Grams about what she was feeling, but Phoenix would avoid the subject. When Phoebe was 15, she finally had had enough of the teasing and playing that Grams was playing on her. And Grams, after 15 years of being asked the same question over and over again, she finally caved.  
  
So she told Phoebe why she was feeling like this.  
  
"Phoebe, what I'm about to tell you will be very hard to understand, but you have to promise that whatever you do, you will not try to find the people that I'm about to tell you about. Is that clear?"  
  
Phoebe nodded her head so hard, it almost popped. Phoenix sighed sadly and started that story that would reunite the Charmed Ones and the champions of good. Neither of them knew that Paige was listening from the heavens. "Mother! Don't tell her! You haven't seen what I have seen." But she knew that she couldn't. So she sadly watched and listened to her mother tell her youngest daughter their sad story.  
  
"Your mother had two other daughters, both older then you. One was named Prudence, or Prue and the other was named Piper. When they were born, your mother abandoned them and made a promise to herself that she would keep the third child that was born. And that was you. So she kept you in hopes that you will grow to be a proper lady. This house is a magical one and we practice magic here. I can guess that you already know that from watching me make so many potions. Your mother died when you were about 2 or 3. You never got to really meet her. She was a wonderful woman."  
  
At this time, Phoenix started to cry thinking about her deceased daughter and her granddaughter that was listening to this story. She also cried because of the two other daughters that weren't listening but should. Phoebe was about to cry, but seeing Grams cry made her suck in the tears and just listen to the story. She was excited. She couldn't believe that she wasn't an only child. She had two sisters!!  
  
"She sent Prue to the north and Piper to the south, hoping that you three would never unite. Because as legends go, "When a Halliwell mother births a girl, then there will be two more to come. And those three girls would become the Charmed Ones. The champion of good and defender against evil." You and your sisters are the Charmed Ones. That's why you have a feeling that you are missing someone. You are missing your sisters that have been out of your life for about 15 years and will go on missing because I forbid you to ever think of trying to scry for them or even look for them. Is that understood?"  
  
Phoebe nodded her head and said, "Yes, Grams."  
  
(Will Phoebe listen? You better read to find out!)  
  
{FLASH FORWARD TO ABOUT 25 OR 26 YEARS LATER}  
  
When Phoenix and Phoebe went to Suttle & Company to buy some pottery, they didn't expect to be escorted around the building by Prue Halliwell. Even they didn't know that. Only Phoenix did. And she tried to avoid the question of "What's your name and where do you live" and all the other questions that resorted to family members. When they came, Prue and Phoebe were shocked to find out that they had the same last names and they almost looked alike for the fact that Prue was about 2 and a half years older then Phoebe. But as they both turned to look at Phoenix, Phoebe asked in a very shocked voice, "Grams, what's going on here?"  
  
"Phoebe, this is Prue Halliwell. You know, the girl that I told you about 10 years ago. This is one of your sisters. And the other is Piper Halliwell"  
  
There was about one minute of silence, and then screams could be heard throughout the entire building. "Oh my god. I can't believe that I found one of my sisters. I have been missing you since I was born!"  
  
It seemed as if Prue had a memory upgrade because as soon as Phoebe said that, she shouted, "Phoebe...! I can't believe it. It's you! And Grams, you too! All we're missing is Piper. And I know exactly where she is because her students sometimes come here to buy antiques from me." Phoebe was like, *Wow, my oldest sister is so cool*.  
  
They scryed for Piper, they found her at an orphanage, being a teacher. When they told Piper what they had found out, she also had a memory upgrade. And finally, the Charmed Ones were reunited at last. When they found out that they were the Charmed Ones, they vowed to stay together until the very end. That nothing would separate them from each other. They lived with Phoenix, or Grams, until she died suddenly while falling down the stairs.  
  
When Grams' sudden death came, she left everything to the sisters. House, stock, etc, etc, you name it, they got it. Phoebe also found the Book of Shadows and said the spell that would release all their powers. They knew that they had powers, but they didn't know how to use them and what they were. The Book also said that they should find a Whitelighter to guide and help them. So they started scrying and looking.  
  
They found Leo, their Whitelighter. A Whitelighter is an angel or magical person that protects witches from ultimate evil and the likes. They didn't know what their powers were until Leo orbed into their room and Piper was so scared of him that she just wanted to freeze him. And guess what happened?! She froze him!! She didn't believe it until Leo unfroze naturally. Leo sort of knew what had happened in that time so he told each of them what their powers were.  
  
Prue's power was that she could move things with her mind, eyes, and hands. And she could make an astral projection of herself. So she could be in two places at once. She tried her newfound powers and almost blew herself up. As she came to, Leo said that as she got accustomed to them, they would be better working and they could kill demons or whatever evil that came knocking in stead of killing herself.  
  
Piper's power was that she could freeze time and blow things up. And although this isn't a power, she would be making all the potions that they need to face off evil. They tried to blow the vase up and the vase exploded and with it shocked Piper to the very core of her body and sent her flying back. She got a very painful landing when she landed on the dinner table. "Wow, I am impressed!"  
  
Phoebe's power was that she could see into the past, present and future. She had visions of what was about to happen, had already happened or was happening right now and then the sisters would already know of what was about to happen and be prepared. And she could fly over things or people. She tried flying and hit her head on the ceiling because she flew too fast. "Ow! Why did I have to get a power that could kill me on the first try? Why can't I just have stayed on the ground?" Although she was happy that she had an active power, she was pissed off.  
  
But what they didn't know was that sooner or later they would be exposed of their powers. They thought that it was going to be later. Much later. Like maybe in a few centuries. But they counted on their luck too many times. And luck always runs out sometimes. Their luck just ran out at the wrong time. Now they are exposed as witches. Phoebe was in the Underworld trying to get Cole back. And they're all split up. What can the Charmed Ones do at this point?  
  
What are the sisters suppose to do at a time like this? All Leo said was that they could contact the king of all demons, The Source (I know. Crappy name but that's what its called). But The Source said that Phoebe had to stay in the Underworld forever. But the question is this. Would they call upon the ultimate darkness? Lose their sister? And all just to save the lives of supernatural creatures, witches, warlocks, and demons alike?  
  
JJKagome = so what did you think? Don't tell me yet. I want you to read the rest, and then tell me what you think. But review anyway. Thanks. And it may sound a little familiar to the people who watch Charmed all the time, because this is sort of like one of the episodes. But I promise you that it is different. Ciao, read and review!! 


	2. Ready to fight?

JJKagome = Well, this is the first time I started to write the second chapter of my Charmed story. But to tell everyone if I already haven't, this story is from the TV episode with a few differences here and there.  
  
Audience = Will you start the story already? We don't have time to waste listening to your ramblings.  
  
JJkagome = Jeez, touchy touchy. May I remind you that I'm the one writing the story here? Jeez. Stupid people.  
  
*...* = Thoughts "..." = Characters talking ~...~ = I'm talking to you  
  
"Leave me alone, Cole. I don't feel like talking right now." Phoebe yelled. Cole had been trying for the past few hours to get Phoebe to talk but she won't talk. It was like she was on a break from the rest of the world. And in a way she was. Because she wasn't with her sisters and she felt lonely here in the Underworld.  
  
Cole couldn't get why she was making such a big deal out of all this. All the Source did was recommend that Phoebe had to stay here forever. It was a deal that she couldn't refuse. Either refuse and lose two sisters or accept and at least save one. But maybe he could relate to what's happening. ~Yeah right. Big change in that~ But no matter what, she had to come out of her little world sometime, didn't she?  
  
*I don't know why she's making just a big deal. So she is staying in the demon lair, but she'll have me to protect her. And no one will hurt her or anything. So she's a good witch staying in the house of all demons. Who cares? I certainly don't. But that's because I'm her boyfriend* "Phoebe, honey, why are you acting like this?"  
  
"How the hell would you understand? You live here damnit. I don't. I don't belong here and you know it. You can't make me like this place. The only reason that I'm still here and alive is because of you." She yelled it so loud that it hurt his ears. Who knew that she could be loud when she wanted to.  
  
While Cole was rumbling and rambling to himself and Phoebe was being... Phoebe, she had come out of her little daydream and her little argument and had sneaked away. She had no idea the dangers that awaited her. Because unless Cole was with her, then any of the other demons that have a grudge against her and her sisters, fought against them, and lived to tell the tale would kill her with no thought at all.  
  
When Cole finally realized that Phoebe was out and about with no one to protect her, he panicked. But he found her quickly enough that no one was able to harm her. But he knew that she needed time and space, so he just followed behind her. Close enough that she was safe, but far enough so that she wouldn't know that he was following her.  
  
*Why can't Cole understand that living here is tearing me apart? Little by little? Layer by layer? He wouldn't care because this is his home, but this isn't my home. And besides, it's the house for demons and warlocks and everything else that is evil. I can't stay here any longer. I have to go back to the world of light and good. And I have to go back to my sisters. They need me* Phoebe made a promise to herself that she would go back no matter what the cause. She just had to. Even if it meant giving up Cole, but she would take the risk.  
  
And while our two Underworld people were thinking, Prue and Piper are in the hospital. Piper got shot by a crazy woman, Elaine, who said that she wanted to join their coven, but when they said "get out" and Prue flew her out the window. She got angry with them and shot Piper in the stomach.  
  
~Now, since I have time, I'm going to update all yall people with something or other. This story comes from a TV show called Charmed. If you haven't noticed yet. But there are a lot of things I could tell you but not right now. Now, back to the story. LOOK AT THE NEXT WORDS. NOW!!!!~  
  
Prue was forced to use her magic to get everyone out of the way so that she could get to the hospital. But by the time that she got there, it was too late for Piper. She had already died on the ride to the hospital. ~Now, one tiny clue. The only reason that Leo wasn't here was because he was in the Underworld trying to find phoebe and so far isn't having any luck~ Prue couldn't handle the loss of her sisters, so she broke down. Little by little, layer by layer, pureness by pureness.  
  
Who said anything about trying to protect the innocent? They do try to protect the innocent, but when it was an innocent that killed one of her sisters, then that innocent was going to pay. Prue knew that she was going to get what she had done times three, but she had to. For the sake of her sister and for the sake of their family. The Halliwell generation wouldn't stop there. It would continue. And Prue would do anything to see that happen.  
  
So Prue said a prayer over Piper vowing that she would get revenge for her and kill the woman who shot her and forced her into the afterlife when it wasn't her time yet. No matter what, that won't happen again. And she also prayed that Piper, Grams, and mother would forgive her for what she was about to do. And unless something happened to change her mind, she would go with it.  
  
So with that final thought, Prue Halliwell turned from a good witch with a vow and need to protect the innocent, to a vengeful witch who vowed to get revenge for her sister that died at the hands of an innocent and her sister that she lost to a demon. Scary change, isn't it? But maybe the coming back of her other sister would make her better or at least less vengeful. Who knows? But the bad thing that might happen is that Phoebe would turn into a vengeful witch too. With one sister gone, there is only two of them left. So now they can feel each others emotions. Will this be good for Phoebe and Prue?  
  
JJKagome = so what do you think about this? I know that Prue shouldn't be like that but I said that there was going to be some changes in this story. Anyway review when you can.  
  
A = such a cruel person JJKagome. Such a cruel person.  
  
JJKagone = Oh leave me alone. And go bother some other author.  
  
A = I can't do that. Because you ******* me and I have to stick with you. ALWAYS!!! 


End file.
